Love, Comedy, and Action on Fairy Tail Academy
by Mashiro Runa
Summary: Selamat datang di Fairy Tail Academy! Akan kutunjukan cerita komedi, cinta, dan aksi di Fairy Tail Academy! Bersiaplah untuk menangis, tertawa, dan serius dalam cerita ini. (Author: saya buruk dalam summary,mohon ampuni saya). Read and Review please? warning! Ada character yang tidak ada dalam serial Fairy Tail aslinya.
1. Chapter 1

Runa: Kini setelah dari Vocaloid Fandom, beralih dulu ke Fairy Tail Fandom!

Lucy: abis kabur dari membakar boneka milik Rin Kagamine ya?

Runa: Iya,hehehe. Natsu! Bacain Disclaimernya!

Natsu: Baik bos author!

**Perhatian!**

**Fairy Tail adalah milik Hiro Mashima**

**Tapi**

**Fiction ini milik Author Mashiro Runa**

Runa: selamat membaca.

* * *

Lucy POV

Konichiwa minna-san! Watashi wa Lucy Heartfilia desu! Aku sekolah di Fairy Tail Academy, dan sekolah itu adalah sekolah yang paling ramai dari semua sekolah yang kuketahui. Apalagi di kelasku, ada Erza Scarlet, ketua OSIS paling menakutkan di sepanjang sejarah OSIS Fairy Tail Academy. Lalu ada Natsu Dragneel, pria yang semi-stupid di kelas kami, walaupun agak tampan. Gray Fullbuster, pria yang 'lumayan' tampan dan berandal, tapi sering telanjang dada secara tiba-tiba, suka bertengkar dengan Natsu. Wendy Marvel, gadis yang terpendek di kelas kami, tetapi kepandaiannya tertinggi kedua di kelas. Yang terpenting kelas kami paling 'lengkap' dan paling 'heboh' setiap hari.

"Hey Lucy-san, apakah kau sudah belajar untuk ulangan biologi hari ini?" Wendy menanyakannya tentang ulangan.

"Sudah kok. Masa baru masuk sekolah 3 minggu sudah ulangan? Yang benar saja." Serius, walaupun kami sekarang kelas 2 SMP, tetap saja INI KELEWATAN!

"Luce! Minta contekan PR-mu lagi donk!" Bagus, kini si Dragneel datang lagi, dan seperti biasa, meminta jawaban PR Fisikaku.

"Kerjakanlah sendiri. Nanti kalau ketahuan Makarov-sensei kau akan disiksa 3 hari 3 malam loh." Aku hanya mengancamnya. Lagipula, kalau aku memberi contekan kepada Natsu, pasti ada yang cemburu lagi, yaitu Lissana Strauss.

"Kau mau kusebarkan tentang pengalaman itu ya, Luccee." bisik Natsu. Ya, kejadian saat kelas 1 SMP dulu. Mendengarnya membuatku merinding.

* * *

Flashback

Lucy POV

"Lucy! Hari ini calon tunanganmu datang!" ibuku berteriak. Pertunangan, pertunangan. Semua hanya demi uang. Karena keadaan perusahaan ayahku akan bangkrut, aku yang dikorbankan deh, disuruh bertunangan dengan rekan perusahaan ayahku.

"Konichiwa. Saya Natsu Dragneel, putra tunggal perusahaan kereta api Dragneel. Salam kenal." Tunggu! Natsu kan…. ORANG TERBODOH DI KELAS KAMI! Bagaimana mungkin dia menjadi tunanganku.

"Eh? Lucy-san? Kau menjadi tunanganku? L-U-C-K-Y." Aku lupa mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang playboy legendaris kedua di sekolahku. Dalam setahun, dia bisa berkencan dengan perempuan lebih dari 10, tapi lebih baik dari pada Loki, yang bisa berkencan lebih dari 20 anak. LUAR BIASA!

End of the Flashback

* * *

"Natssuuu! Janganlah! Kau akan kulaporkan ke ayahku kalau kau menyebarkannya!" Tentu saja, aku masih tidak suka dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, pinjamkanlah PR-mu." Sungguh mengerikan. Aku bisa dijadikan gangsing oleh Lissana karena meminjamkan PR kepada Natsu. Setelah lama kami adu mulut, Makarov-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas, bersama seorang wanita berambut biru. Bagus, kelas ini sudah bertambah orang yang aneh lagi.

"Hari ini ulangan Biologi ditunda-", "Akhirnya! Apakah ini mimpi?!" Natsu berteriak paling 'gila', dan semua siswa melihat kearahnya dan ber-sweatdrop.

"Tapi tetap saja, kumpulkan PR fisika kalian.", "TTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!" Dan Natsu kembali berteriak, tentu saja karena belum mengerjakannya. Sesuai dugaanku, Natsu tersiksa oleh Makarov-sensei.

"Mari saya perkenalkan murid baru, Juvia Lockser ." Kata Makarov-sensei. Gadis yang disebut Juvia Lockser itu menatap Gray, dan langsung terpesona, mungkin?

"Gray-sammmaaa~~~" Kata gadis itu, dan Gray langsung lari terbirit-birit keluar kelas. Alasan? Tanya saja kepada Gray sendiri. Fufufu~

* * *

Istirahat time

* * *

"Nee, Juvia-san, bagaimana kau mengenal Gray?" Tanya Mirajane. Kami sedang makan dikelas tentunya.

"Tentu saja, karena Juvia dan Gray-sama adalah tetangga~" Semua FG(FansGirls) Gray langsung menangis cemburu.

"Kalau Lucy-san, apa hubunganmu dengan Natsu-san?" Aku langsung menyemburkan jus jeruk yang sedang kuminum. Lissana, Juvia, dan Levy menatapku dengan tatapan 'katakan sekarang dengan jujur'.

"Kami bertunangan, dan saling mencintai~" Kata Natsu sambil memelukku dari belakang tiba-tiba. Aku langsung membantingnya kearah loker kelas kami. Sudah muncul 3 perempatan di kepalaku. Aku jelas MEMBENCINYA.

"Aduh Luce sayangku, jangan begitu donk. Saya kan belum apa-apakan kamu." Natsu dengan wajah dan nada menggodanya, "MATI SAJA KAU KE NERAKA!" Aku melemparnya ke luar kelas, lebih tepatnya aku melemparnya ke lapangan sekolah.

"Itu pasti sakit." Kata Lissana. Levy, Juvia, dan Mirajane hanya menggangguk-angguk setuju.

Aku hanya melanjutkan memakan bentou-ku.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Saat mereka kembali memakan bekal mereka, datanglah Kamira, senpai dari kelas 3 SMP.

"Lucy-chan! Gray dimana? Mau minta es sirupnya lagi nih." Kamira bertanya dengan wajah imutnya.

"Ah, mungkin di atap sama Elfman dan Natsu. Tunggu, Natsu di lapangan. Jadi Gray mungkin ada di lapangan atau di atap sekolah." Kata Lissana.

"Lissana, Kamira-senpai sudah pergi melesat mencari Gray." Kata Mirajane sambil mengetik handphone-nya.

Ting tong teng tong~

* * *

Natsu POV

* * *

Aduh tulangku.. Sakitnya sesudah dilempar oleh Lucy. Oh iya, aku jatuh cinta sama Lucy, bahkan cinta mati. Alasan diadakannya pertunangannya itu, karena aku meminta (baca:memaksa) ayahku untuk mengadakannya. Alasan kupeluk Lucy dari belakang, karena aku kangen sama dadanya Lucy itu! Maaf, saya memang 'sedikit' mesum.

"Natsu Dragneel, serahkan PR Fisikamu, sekarang!" Kata Si Iblis, Erza Scarlet. Selain menjadi ketua OSIS, dia juga menjadi ketua kelas, "Sebelum aku menyiksamu sampai masuk ke neraka dengan alasan kau memegang dada Lucy dari belakang saat istirahat tadi." Ok, maksud dari neraka itu adalah masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Apa aku pernah melihat kepala sekolah? Tidak. Dengan perasaan berat hati, aku menyerahkan PRku yang masih kosong. Si Iblis memeriksa PRku, dan memberi nilai '0'. Hey! Memangnya dia berhak?!

"Natsu, kalau kau dapat nilai 0 terus, kau bisa-bisa drop out loh." Kata Cana, si peramal tidak jelas, dan suka mabuk karena minum wine lebih dari 1 liter per hari.

"Yang penting kan aku sama Luccceee.","Lucy-san kan terpintar ketiga di kelas. Mana mungkin bisa drop out." Benar juga ya..

"Meong" Ah! Happy minta makanan lagi ya? Kasih saja deh.. Ikan tuna milik Luce! Tapi diam-diam, semoga tidak dibantai mengambil ikan tuna Luce, dan memberikannya kepada Happy, lalu ia pergi.

"NATSU! KEMANA IKAN TUNA KESUKAANKU!" Ok, aku ketahuan Luce, dan saatnya aku kabur! Aku melompat ke luar jendela, dan mendarat di atas si Iblis yang sedang makan. Skak mat, saya akan dibunuhnya.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Si Iblis sudah menendangku ke kolam ikan. Aku akan menjadi berbau amis, seperti ikan asin. Luce menertawakanku dari jendela, dan aku hanya malu melihatnya.

"Rasakan itu,Natsu Dragneel BAKA !" teriak Si Iblis dan Luce. Terpaksa aku me-SMS-nya dan meminta maaf.

* * *

From: Natsu_love_Luce

To :Lucy_Heartfilia

Sub : Gomenasaaai

Gomenasai, Luccceee …

* * *

Setelah lama mengeringkan baju dan celanaku, aku mendapatkan SMS, bukan dari Luce, tapi dari Gray.

* * *

From: Gray_IceBoy_Prettyboy

To :Natsu_Love_Luce

Sub: nontitle

Oi, kau dimana? Lissana cariin kamu tuh.

* * *

Si Lissana? Malas aku sama dia. Kerjaannya ngikutin aku melulu. Tunggu, biasanya Luce langusng jawab. Tapi sudah 2 jam sejak aku mengirimkan SMS itu. Kemana dia?

* * *

Runa: *berdehem* Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada teman terbaik saya, Teresa-chan, yang telah membantu dan memaksa saya untuk menyelesaikan chapter 1 ini. Semoga menikmati.

Lucy dan Natsu: Review please! Kritik dan Saran diterima dengan senang hati, asalkan bukan flame yang menyakitkan hati!


	2. Chapter 2

Runa: Yoho! Kembali lagi dengan saya!

Lucy: updatenya agak lama ya?

Natsu: nggak juga kok.

Runa: Jellal! Baca disclaimer!

Jellal: baiklah!

**Fairy Tail adalah milik Hiro Mashima**

**tetapi...**

**Fanfict ini milik Mashiro Runa**

Lucy: silahkan membaca!

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Hoaaamn, eh? Kok sudah mulai gelap? HEH?!" teriak seorang gadis berambut blonde, Lucy, di atap Fairy Tail Academy.

'Baterai handphoneku sudah mati. Lalu sekarang sekitar jam setengah 6 sore. Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang..' guman Lucy sambil berjalan ke kelas dan mengambil tasnya untuk pulang.

* * *

Natsu POV

* * *

Dari tadi aku menunggunya di gerbang masuk sekolah. Apa mungkin Lucy sudah pulang ya? Sudah jam setengah 6 sore, pelajaran sudah berakhir sejak 1 jam setengah yang lalu.

"Eh? Natsu? Kau masih disini?" aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Itu si pirang yang lama sekali! Astaga, dia sedang apa sih disana?

"Yo, Luce. Kau dari mana saja sih? Kok emailku tidak dijawab?"

"Pertama, aku dari atap sekolah untuk bolos dari pelajaran sejarah. Kedua, baterai handphoneku sudah mati atau habis atau apalah itu." Dia menjawabnya dengan simpel, tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang pernah berkencan denganku dulu.

"Ayo pulang. Aku tidak mau di'bantai' oleh kakak tirimu itu!" Aku segera menarik Luce pulang, karena kakak tiri Luce, entah namanya siapa itu aku lupa, sangat _overprotective _sama adik tirinya ini. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu, pasti aku yang akan kena getahnya.

"Lucy-chan! Sudah hampir jam 7! Kau dari mana saja? Kencan sama... Natsu?!" Terima kasih kepada kakak tiri Luce yang muncul setelah aku membicarakannya.

"Michelle-nee! Aku ketiduran di atap sekolaaah! Bukan KENCAN sama si playboy legendaris kedua!" Luce menekankan kata 'kencan' ketika berbicara tadi, sambil menunjukku.

* * *

**Michelle POV**

* * *

Aduh... Adik tiriku sudah besar. Aku sebenarnya dari panti asuhan. Pada saat pertama kali kedua orang tua Lucy-chan menyerah dalam menginginkan anak, entah kenapa, mereka mengadopsiku yang saat itu aku berusia 3 tahun. Tetapi keajaiban terjadi, mereka, kedua orang tua tiriku, mengandung Lucy, saat usiaku 5 tahun. Jadi aku dan Lucy beda 6 tahun.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, playboy legendaris kedua!" Lucy segera menghampiriku, dan berjalan meninggalkan Natsu sendirian. Aku tidak seberuntung Lucy. Lucy dipertunangkan, sementara aku tidak. Tapi ada sisi positifnya juga. Aku telah menemukan pasangan hidupku yang aku mau, sementara Lucy 'dipaksa' dengan orang yang menjadi tunangannya itu, Natsu. Tanpa kusadari, kini kami sudah di depan rumah kami, dan kami pun memasukki rumah kami itu.

"Hey Lucy, okaa-san dan otou-san sedang keluar kota. Mereka akan kembali minggu depan." Kataku sambil segera ke dapur dan segera memasak.

"Hontou? Aku bantu memasaknya ya!" Adik tiriku segera ke dapur dan membantuku. Sepertinya dia memang calon istri yang baik, hehehe.

"Hari ini kita makan kari ayam atau daging hamburger?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku berencana membuat keduanya. Tetapi karena besok kedua orang tua tiriku masih di luar kota, jadi kurasa mulai hari ini hingga mereka kemabli, kami harus 'menghemat' makanan kami.

"Daging hamburger! Akan kusiapkan kentang rebusnya!" jawabnya.. Dengan begitu, kami pun mulai memasak!

* * *

**Unknown POV**

* * *

"Ini passport-nya, pak." Kataku. Kedua orang tuaku benar-benar memaksaku ke Jepang dan mencari seorang gadis bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Beruntung di Jepang hanya ada satu keluarga bermarga 'Hearfilia', kalau tidak aku sudah kesulitan mencari anak itu.

"Yosh! LUCY HEARTFILIA! TUNGGU AKU! AKU PASTI AKAN MENGHAMPIRIMU!" aku berteriak, dan semua orang menatap ke arahku. Tunggu, kedua orang tuaku tidak pernah memberikan petunjuk tentang gadis ini. Jadi ini seperti bermain teka-teki ya?

* * *

**Lucy POV**

* * *

Setelah kami selesai makan malam, aku masuk ke kamarku dan berbaring di ranjangku. Lalu, aku melihat sebuah surat dari otou-san. Aku segera membukanya, dan membacanya.

_Untuk Lucy tersayang kami,_

_ Saat sebulan setelah kau dipertunangkan dengan Natsu Dragneel, kau berterus terang untuk menolak pertunangan itu, ingat? Kurasa kau benar, dan kami berencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu. Mulai tanggal DD bulan MM tahun XXXX, kalian tidak lagi bertunangan. Lalu, mungkin ada seorang yang berhubungan dengan akan mencarimu. Sekian dahulu, salam untuk Lucy tersayang kami. _

_Kedua orang tua tersayangmu,_

_Jude dan Layla Heartfilia_

Doaku terkabulkan! Akhirnya tidak bertunangan lagi! Tunggu, tanggal itu kan masih tahun depan, jadi sama saja aku masih bertunangan. Sungguh sial. Ah, aku baru ingat. Erza masih belum punya pacar ya? Aku baru ingat. Dan tunggu, kenapa aku malahan membicarakan Erza? Aku memang benar-benar bodoh.

Hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan rumah, jadi aku memutuskan chatting bersama Erza.

* * *

Lucy_Kawaii_hime: Halo Erza! Sibuk dengan tugas OSISmu ya?

Erza_love_cakes : Seperti biasa, tugas OSIS memang paling sibuk. Kali ini aku harus menelusuri seorang pemuda bernama Jellal Fernandes. Dia akan masuk ke sekolah kita. Oh iya, Jellal itu keren sekali!

Lucy_Kawaii_hime: Sepertinya ketua OSIS yang terkenal karena menakutkan telah menemukan cintanya nih... Ehem ehem

Erza_love_cakes :Nggak juga kok. Kalau dia menyebalkan, mendingan _single_ forever saja ah.

Lucy_kawaii_hime:Tapi bukannya sulu kamu tertarik sama yang namanya pacaran ya? Hehehe

Erza_love_cakes :Udahan dah. Aku tidur dulu ya. Oyasumi

* * *

Aku sudah mengantuk. Kurasa aku sudah harus tidur. Ketika aku melihat jam dinding, sudah jam 22.45, sama saja sudah jam 11 malam. Jadi sebaiknya aku tidur karena besok aku harus sekolah.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Natsu POV, On Natsu's Place**

* * *

"APA! TAHUN DEPAN AKU DAN LUCE TIDAK BERTUNANGAN LAGI!?"

"Iya, lagipula sepupumu yang akan menggantikanmu sebagai tunangan Lucy." Kata ayahku. Tunggu, sepupuku?! Si Sting?! Demi pasangan Juvia dan Gray, semoga ini mimpi!

"Ah, Sting Eucliffe ya? Bukannya dia sedang di Amerika?" Aku hanya berbohong. Sumpah, aku sudah suka dengan Luce.

"Dia sudah kembali kok. Iya kan, Sting?" Kata ayahku. Dan saat itu juga, masuklah Sting Eucliffe, sepupuku yang baru kembali dari Amerika sambil membawa 2 buah tas besar.

"Halo Natsu! Lama tidak bertemu!" Senyum Sting. Dan perasaanku mulai buruk, "Lama tidak bertemu juga, Sting!"

"Natsu, mulai besok, Sting akan masuk ke sekolahmu. Jadi bimbinglah dia." Nah, apa yang kukatakan benar! Ibuku mengatakannya! Sial.

"Baiklah, kaa-chan." Aku melangkah ke kamarku. Aku heran, kenapa dibatalkan? Kurasa lebih baik kutanyakan ke Luce besok. Sudah malam sekarang, walaupun sebenarnya aku cukup sering bergadang.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

* * *

"Natsu! Ouhayou!" Ah, itu Luce! Tapi kenapa si Luce berjalan bersama seorang pemuda berambut biru?!

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah datang, Jellal Fernandes." Dan datanglah sang iblis, Erza.

"Natsu! Erza! Be...Besok apakah kau ada waktu kosong?" Uwah! Luce tersipu! Pasti akan ada sesuatu!

"Tentu saja! Memangnya ada apa?" Kata kami bersamaan. "Aku punya 5 tiket gratis ke taman bermain. Kalian mau ikut?" aku dan sang iblis saling bertatapan, lalu kami menggangguk-angguk saja.

"Apakah saya boleh ikut?" Jellal Fernandes, murid baru itu mengajukan dirinya. "Tentu saja. Lalu kita akan mengajak... Sting-san?" kata Luce. Tunggu, darimana dia mengenal Sting?!

"Heh? Aku boleh ikut?! Beneran nih?" dan muncullah Sting, sang saingan cintaku.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

* * *

"Heh? Aku boleh ikut?! Beneran nih?" Sting tiba-tiba muncul. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa dan sejak kapan aku mengenal Sting. Okay, akan kuceritakan.

* * *

Flashback –Lucy POV-

"Aku hampir telat!" Aku sedang dikejar waktu! Semoga benar-benar tidak telat! Ketika aku sampai di pertigaan jalan, aku tidak sengaja tertabrak seorang pemuda berambut kuning, dan bisa dikatakan dia hampir mirip denganku.

"Ah, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" dia berdiri, dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Tentu saja. Namamu siapa? Aku Lucy Heartfilia."

"Namaku Sting Eucliffe. Senang bertemu denganmu. Apakah kau temannya Natsu?"

"Natsu Dragnel? Tentu saja."

End of flashback

* * *

Dan begitulah ceritanya. Menurutku Sting lumayan keren, dan tentunya lebih ramah. Tidak seperti saat aku bertemu Natsu saat penerimaan murid baru.

* * *

Flashback(again) –Normal POV-

"Permisi, permisi!" kata Lucy sambil membawa beberapa barang yang dititipkan oleh beberapa orang guru. Namun karena tidak dapat melihat ke depannya, Lucy secara tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda berambut merah muda.

"Aduh... Hei! Kalau jalan pakai mata donk!" Kata pemuda itu, Natsu Dragneel.

"Jalan ya pake kaki tahu! Masa pakai mata! Lagipula kau menabrakku, minta maaf!"

"Kau yang menabrakku tahu! Kau yang seharusnya minta maaf!" kata Natsu sambil mengambil beberapa dokumen. Begitu pun dengan Lucy.

End of flashback. Still normal POV

* * *

Tanpa mereka sadari, sekitar 3 hingga 5 pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, sambil menatap mereka dengan kebencian.

"Ayo masuk kelas! Kelas akan segera dimulai!" Kata Erza, sang ketua OSIS.

"Baiklah!" Kata mereka sambil berjalan ke kelas mereka.

* * *

Runa: sepertinya aku kebanyakan ganti POV dan kebanyakan flashback ya?

Lucy: Tanyakan saja pada para readers.

Natsu: Baiklah! Kami minta pendapat kalian ya!

Jellal+Erza+Runa: Reviewnya ya Minna-san!


End file.
